Lavender Angel
by Water and Earth Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto was training out in the rain, exhausted, he fell to the ground unconscious. Just what will happen when Hinata must suddenly play the role of nurse? [NaruHina] Please R&R and no flames.


_Dedication: _To everyone in CAD, which is a drafting class. I'm in that class and this week was our last week in school. This is for all you people!

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is my first try at NaruHina fluff ever! I hope you like it, I tried hard on it. It takes place after Sasuke leaves but before the time skip. I made them the way they are during the Tsunada arch thought, so I hope that's okay.

**_Special Thanks:_ **Thank you to Scarlett (A.K.A.: TheMysteriousAuthoress) for correcting this. She's the greatest beta ever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Lavender Angel

_---_

_By Water and Earth Alchemist_

_-_

She normally stopped by team seven's training grounds to see them practice once she was done training with hers. Sometimes she would be lucky and catch the tail end of their training, while other times she would be to late and miss them all together. Today, it was raining, so her training had been called off, but as she approached their training ground, she found that someone was training.

Her lavender eyes dimly scanned team sevens ground, hearing the normal yells or grunts from none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata watched him training from behind a tree, like usual, and he hadn't noticed her (for the millionth time).

He was currently punching, kicking and just all around fighting a tree. The tree had earned some marks to show just how hard Naruto had been successful in training. The sky was dark with clouds, rain falling heavy even under all the trees. Even with all of his yelling, she could still hear the rain catching onto the leaves and hitting the ground.

Her hands lightly gripped onto the loose and wet bark of the tree, as if afraid of what she was seeing, though her eyes were a gentle and glazed over as she watched him train. Her fingertips slightly shook at just how cold it really was on this rainy day, light puffs of smoke appeared in front of her mouth every time she breathed out. The rain didn't help at all, and even though Hinata wanted to stay here and watch, she knew she shouldn't be out in this weather for much longer.

Naruto suddenly paused in his training, panting so heavily that Hinata could clearly see the puffs of smoke appearing in front of his face from her position several yards away from him. His hands were on his knees as he just looked at the tree, almost waiting for it to suddenly attack back.

But the tree didn't attack back, nor did the rain stop around them. Hinata was starting to get worried that he might not be doing so well out in the rain. Just how long had he been out here? An hour? Two hours? Three?

She had no idea, but whatever amount of time out in this weather was bad. She couldn't find her voice to speak to him and ask if he was alright or try to persuade to him to stop training in this weather. She couldn't even find the strength in her body to move at all. Hinata just continued to watch him, her lavender eyes sinking with worry.

Naruto lightly coughed, slowly standing back at his full height but still panting. His eyes scanned over the tree continuously in concentration. His fingers lightly twitched before he ran back into the fray of fighting. But, with every punch he threw, the weaker and slower the next became untill he was barely moving at all.

He collapsed on the ground, his panting no more. Hinata's eyes widened and her fingertips shook more, though she was still frozen to the spot. She could see him moving, but only slightly, as he was fighting to hold onto life.

"N-N-Naru... Naruto," She found herself speaking lightly in an almost silent tone that was quickly erased by the rain. Her legs had also started to move on their own because the next thing she realized, she was by his side. Her eyes scanned over him quickly, almost in a blur, and she found he was still breathing but, he was unconscious. It was probably from fighting out in this weather for so long.

Hinata found herself hesitating; should she, or should she not, bring Naruto back to his home or the hospital? She knew she couldn't leave him here but every time she brought her fingertips closer to him she felt like she was going to faint. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't help but think of the possibilities of if he woke-up while she was carrying him...

She shook her head to rid those thoughts as she reached a shaky hand towards the one and only Uzumaki. Her fingertips lightly grazed his jacket while a blush passed her cheeks and she bit down on her lip to suppress the unknown stutters of words she wanted to say.

She grasped onto his jacket, finding the strength in her to ignore just how nervous and apprehensive she was feeling at the moment. Hinata was somehow able to move his arm over her shoulder so she could carry him easier, but not before blushing so much that, she thought her cheeks just might stain tomato red and nearly faint again on top of that, before standing up.

The lavender-eyed ninja couldn't help but feel very awkward like this. Her heart was pounding so painfully in her chest that she though it may just burst and her face was still beat red. Naruto was definitely much heavier then he looked.

Hinata slowly made her way back towards the village, still debating on what she should do with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata somehow found herself in Naruto's apartment after deciding on the idea of bringing him back home instead of the hospital, though once she entered his apartment, she couldn't remember just why. She knew once she was able to put Naruto down she would run around the village to find Sakura and have her come see him since she was better at healing. 

No one had been on the normally busy streets, leaving them empty as people found it much easier to stay inside in these conditions. It was only halfway on her trek to Naruto's apartment did she realize that if the streets were much busier today, many people would have gotten the wrong idea about her and Naruto.

Her blush deepened (if humanly possible) while she felt herself nearly faint again. She was feeling very awkward now in his apartment and wished for more then anything to get out of there as quickly as she could.

She made a beeline towards what she took to be his bedroom, since the door was left open slightly, showing a bed. Once she had made it inside and was about to lay him on his bed, she realized something wrong with that. He was still wet, so shouldn't she have to...

Hinata felt her ears ringing while her blush deepened again, making her look like she was nearly purple now. This time, instead of somehow preventing herself from fainting, she gave in and fell to the ground.

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure if she had been out of it, moment, minutes, maybe even a hour, all she knew was while she was slowly waking up was a very different looking ceiling above her then her usual one she had at home. The memory of what happened several minutes to moments ago not coming back to her just yet. 

She felt someone else breathing on her cheek lightly; the air hot against her skin, while another blush appeared on her cheeks. Her left arm was under something heavy as well, and that heavy thing was breathing as well.

Daring herself, she inched her eyes ever so slowly so she was looking to the left of her. She saw the glimpse of something orange and squealed loudly, knowing it was Naruto. She quickly freed her arm from under him and flew back a few feet, and kept moving back until she was against the wall. Even after, she still she moved back in hopes of somehow fazing into the wall.

It then came back to her; just what happened to Naruto and why she was in his room. She felt her whole body shaking, not from just how cold her body was, but out of how scared she was as well. Her fingertips lightly shook as she pressed them to her lips to stop the more squeals that wanted to pass them.

Her heart pounded even more painfully now as she watched him turn over in his sleep so that he was now facing her. He moaned sickly in his sleep, his body lightly shaking from - what she just noticed to be - a possible fever on its way.

Breath! She reminded herself, finding that she probably hadn't done that action for a minute now. Her heart was pounding painfully again and her lungs ached for air; her cheeks had quickly gone back to their shade of tomato red.

Slowly standing, she found her fingernails lightly scratching against the wall behind her while she crept silently towards the door. She needed to get away from Naruto in order to think just what to do next, that is, if he hadn't woken up.

What she had first realized was the light moan that escaped his lips as his fingertips twitched on the wooden floor; this made her freeze. She watched as he blinked, showing his blue eyes for a split second, before blinking again more rapidly. She wanted to run away at that very moment, but she found herself cemented to the floor.

What was she supposed to say?

He slowly sat up, his gaze distant and blank, almost as if he was still asleep. He quickly caught sight of Hinata, making her cower under his glance - waiting for the words he would say. But the words she was expecting never came.

"Hinata... What's going on?" He asked quietly, sounding in a daze and making Hinata ease up a little, opening her eyes, which she realized just then were closed, to look at him. She just stared at him, blinking a couple of times, like she was in the very daze Naruto was in.

A moment later, she asked quietly, "... W-W-Wh... W-What?"

"What's going on?" He asked, and before Hinata could answer, he continued, "I-I'm not feeling so great."

She just continued to stare back at him, wondering just what she should say. Her gaze was weak as she felt her cheeks were slightly hot by the small blush that appeared on them. She couldn't help but notice just how dazed Naruto looked, it was almost like he was still asleep.

"Ano... Y-Y-You f-f... fainted whi-while training and... um..." She answered slowly, twiddling with her fingers while her gaze fell down to them. That was enough to say to him, right? What else was there to say, he would make the connection that she brought him home.

Hopefully.

Hinata's gaze slowly looked up when he hadn't replied in a while, only for her blush to deepen to that very familiar red and her knees to feel weak under her. Naruto was undressing in front of her; he had slipped off his sandals, jacket and was trying to remove his shirt-which was wet and sticking to his body-

"N-N-N-N-NARUTO!" She yelled in shock, closing her eyes as she grasped her jacket and she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening, she felt like she was going to faint right then and there!

There was a pause, before she heard the blank answer of, "What? I'm changing out of these wet clothes." Didn't he get the fact that he was changing in front of a girl?

He must be really out of it.

"R-R-R... Righ-Right..." Hinata replied slowly, keeping her eyes shut while managing to crawl in the direction of the door. She should probably wait outside and go find Sakura. "I-I'm goi-going t-t-to be... outside."

"Okay Hinata," Naruto yawned, Hinata could hear his teeth chattering against each other right after as he took a deep breath. He must have a fever and be half-asleep. (Hopefully) he probably wouldn't remember any of this when he got better, either.

Once she was safely outside the door, she closed it lightly and once she heard the click, she collapsed with her back to the door. Her face was beat red and all she could concentrate on was breathing deeply repeatedly while trying to calm herself down.

She didn't even know if she could move from that spot at that moment, her whole body was shaking from how nervous she was and she might just collapse if she stood. She also didn't know when would it be safe to move. Should she check to see if Naruto was all right before heading out to find Sakura or just leave him?

"Hinata!" She jumped, letting a gasp escape her lips, as Naruto called her. He didn't sound in need of help, but he didn't sound like the normal Naruto at the moment.

Hinata answered his call, slowly standing before creaking the door open a crack to make sure he was at all clothed. She could clearly see, even with the minimal looking glass. That he was wearing his pajamas. She couldn't help but blush lightly at the sight and let a smile pass her lips. He did look rather cute.

"Y-Y-Yes Naruto...?" She asked softly while opening the door and taking a half step into the room, not able to look into his eyes but instead her gaze fell on the floor. She twitted her fingers in front of her, finding the predicament from earlier still rather... embarrassing.

"C-Could you grab me my nightcap...? It's o-on the table over there..." He asked wearily, coughing slightly over the course of both sentences. He was sitting on top of his bed, but had the blankets wrapped around him and she could clearly see that he was shaking slightly under them.

Hinata, of course, obeyed his wish, and quickly grabbed his nightcap. She starred at it for a moment, her smile becoming a little broader on her lips as she gazed down at the cap. She never pictured Naruto wearing one.

She walked slowly and carefully - almost like something was going to jump out at her - towards Naruto with her hand outstretched so he would be able to grasp the cap. He took it with a shaking hand, muttering a "thanks" under his breath with the sound of his teeth clearly chattering throughout the whole thing. They still were even as he put the cap on his head.

Hinata nodded, slowly starting to leave, only to feel something warm grasp her wrist weakly, making her gasp. She quickly spun around, only to see Naruto was the one lightly grasping her wrist.

His gaze was weak and dazed, he looking almost ready to pass out. Before she could even take in the full scene, he began to speak. "Hinata," He started only to smile sheepishly, "could you stay for just a minute longer, I don't want to be alone." With ever word he spoke, he sounded more and drowsier while his eyelids started to droop.

Hinata blushed yet again, or maybe, that blush had never left her face the whole night. She just found heat rising from her neck up to her cheeks. She couldn't utter any words as she found Naruto hadn't let go of her arm, but she gave him a small nod.

She was going to take a seat beside him and wait till he fell asleep, which she knew would be soon, but those plans were quickly erased. The next thing she knew, Naruto had fell forward and had wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug. Normally, she would have just fainted immediately, but she was too stunned by where his head was barred into - her chest.

"N-N-N-N... N-N-N-N..." The words just continued to stutter out of her mouth while the blush increased on her cheeks. She could feel him breathing slowly, light snores escaping his lips as she quickly made the connection he was fast asleep.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to see that it was dark outside. Arms were wrapped lazily around her, making her thoughts quickly spring back to what had happened earlier. 

She was about to free herself from Naruto's grasp, knowing fairly well she was going to faint any moment. But the next thing she remembered was Naruto suddenly holding her like a doll, turning over so he was laying back in his bed and then-

-black.

She must have fainted in shock right after. The blush was still even on her cheeks as she found she was rather comfortable. Even with the few amount of blankets covering her, she still felt warm with his arms around her. She couldn't help but think of the idea of always falling back asleep but no, she should probably go get Sakura.

Slowly, she managed to get herself freed from Naruto's now weak hold. She sat up in the bed, glancing out the window before the clock to see that it had been an hour or so since she had brought Naruto back to his apartment and it was getting late.

She had to leave.

Quickly and silently, Hinata scrambled off of Naruto's bed and made her way towards the door. Once she was in the doorway, she took one last glance at Naruto. He looked so peaceful sleeping, even with the light snores escaping his lips. She smiled lightly, taking a mental picture of this scene, before turning on her heel and-

There was a flash of lighting and the bang of thunder, which was so unexpected that Hinata yelped almost silently before falling forwards onto the wooden floor of the kitchen. She had managed to catch herself at the last second, making her fall almost silent.

She slowly stood and made her way towards the doorway outside as fast as she could. If she woke Naruto up, she didn't want to go through another situation like that and faint! She needed to get him help and then head home before it got too late.

* * *

"Naruto, just what were you doing training yesterday in that weather!" Sakura snapped, placing the bowl of soup down on Naruto's desk while keeping her eyes on the blond ninja. He appeared to be cowering under her glare, though it could have been the fever making him shake. 

He sneezed for an answer, blown back onto his back by how powerful it was; his head barely missing the wall. Sakura could only shake her head while spinning his desk chair to look in Naruto's direction.

"I-I just... I just was," He answered dizzily while slowly sitting back up. He lightly gripped the side of his head while swaying gently from side to side. He wasn't looking directly at her, but at his sheets of his bed instead.

When he didn't answer, all she could do was manage a sigh while placing her elbow on the table and her head in her palm. She began to mutter under her breath, "What an idiot, training out in the rain when Kakashi told you not to. Sure you'll be fine in a couple of days but-"

"Ah, Sakura?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly deep in thought, which caused Sakura to look over at him curiously. When her eyes met the thoughtful and dazed ones of Naruto, he continued, "I know this is stupid, and you probably don't know but..." He trailed off, looking away from her while his face become slightly redder from either the fever or possibly a blush. But, if it was a blush, it wasn't his normal blush either, he was being much more serious then usual.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked, wanting to hear his question now out of curiosity. She placed her hands on her lap as she faced him now.

He looked up at her for a moment before looking away again. Then asking in the same low tone of voice, he asked, "Was there someone here last night?"

"Why?" She asked, before chuckling slightly, "Didn't want them to see how dirty your room is?"

"No," He answered, finally letting his gaze meet hers and ignoring her comment. "No, that's not what I meant. I swear I... someone was here." Sakura nodded, wanting to hear more. "I woke up for a split second and-and it was the same girl from the waterfall-"

"Naruto you pervert!" Sakura snapped, hitting him off the top of Nauto's head angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled, clutching his head and looking apologetically at her while cowering under her.

"Then what did you mean it as?" She was still snapping at him, though she had managed to cool a few degrees, taking a step back. She cracked her knuckles dangerously, earning a even more terrified look from Naruto.

"I just want to know if there was someone here because I saw her at this waterfall a couple months ago!" He exclaimed as fast as he could in nearly a squeaking voice. He moved the covers over his head while still cowering under Sakura's scornful eyes. "She was beautiful, I was about to say something to her when I fell into the water and she ran. I didn't mean anything..." He rambled on, causing Sakura to look at him thoughtfully.

Hinata had come to her house late last night and told her about what had happened to Naruto, though she had no idea that this also happened. Besides that, she had no idea that Naruto could be this dense, but then again, maybe it would ruin the fun if she told him just who that girl was in his doorway. Alternatively, maybe not...

"You know what," Sakura started, smiling as she let a sigh escape her lips while sitting back down on the chair, "Hinata was the one who brought you home last night."

Naruto's eyes went wide while she could clearly see his body tense up. He grasped the bed sheets firmly between his fingertips.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell Naruto that, but if that had happened to her while Sasuke was around, she sure as hell would want someone to tell her what had happened. She was pretty sure she hadn't been the only one to always notice Hinata blushing a little more around Naruto.

"No way..." He started, before looking out the window beside his bed. Probably down at the street, maybe at the different buildings or the forest just beyond the city limits. Whatever he was looking at, she could tell he was in deep thought again.

She picked up the bowl of hot ramen after a few minutes of this silence. She stood, silently walking over to him, before she started to speak, "Naruto, eat your ramen before it gets cold." He glanced back at her, his eyes still glazed over in thought.

* * *

"Hinata!" The Hyuuga jumped, turning around in the blink of an eye, only to see none other then Naruto running towards her. She blushed lightly, having to take a deep breath to compose herself and trying to rid the memories of what happened between them a few days prior. She didn't want to faint. 

"Hey, Hinata!" He continued in his cheerfully hyperactive voice that meant only one thing; he was back to normal. He came to a halt right in front of her, a wide smile across his face.

"H-H-Hello Naruto," She replied with a faint smile, playing with her fingers while repeating to herself over and over in her head don't faint, don't faint but that didn't stop the small blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura told me that you were the one that brought me home after I fainted during training," Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush a deeper shade of red, though not crimson yet. She was unable to look at him directly now as well as she feared she might just faint.

What does he know? What does he remember? She repeated the words over and over in her head now, hopping that the answer might magically appear.

"O-O-O-Oh..." She uttered, her fingertips lightly shaking as they knotted with one another.

"Thanks a bunch... I, uh..." She looked up at him, hearing him stutter, only to see that a faint blush was on his cheeks as well and he was scratching the back of his head almost... embarrassed. He looked back up at her, his blue eyes meeting her lavender ones. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Was this a dream? Because if it was, this was the part where she woke up.

But she didn't wake up.

And Naruto still stood in front of her with that happy grin on his face and that cheerful look in his eyes. She had to speak up, to answer, but she found the words wouldn't come as easily as she thought they would.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes," She found her voice, her blush now covering her whole face, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as usual.

"So you would like to-" Before Naruto could continue to ask his question, she found herself nodding vigorously, knowing very well that she wouldn't be able to find her voice to answer him again.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered happily, gripping her arm and dragged her off, "To Ichiaku's!"

Sakura smirked from her position in the shaded alleyway, watching Naruto dragging Hinata off. She could clearly hear Hinata stuttering something, though Naruto's happy laughter quickly silenced her words. Didn't Naruto even care that if he carried things on like he was, Hinata was clearly going to faint?

The pink haired ninja hadn't even tried to set things up like this - she clearly remembered Naruto saying that Hinata couldn't have been that girl at the waterfall. He repeated it constantly while he ate his ramen a few days ago and would only shut up when Sakura threatened to punch him.

She hadn't stalked either of them either, she was just headed towards the Hokage's office when she heard Naruto calling out to Hinata. Why she was in the alleyway was all because she knew if Naruto saw her, he'd probably chicken out in talking to Hinata.

Sakura hummed no song in particular while getting back to her normal walk to the Hokage's office.

Man was she one good matchmaker!

* * *

... Did I do okay? Please review and tell me! My sister (A.K.A: Angst lover) is a huge fan of NaruHina and she said I did good, but then again, she is huge on the stuff, so I don't think it matters how OOC the characters are as long as there's fluff in the end. -shrugs- Hope you liked! 

Oh, and I still managed to put some SasuSaku fluff in there! Go me! -Huge SasuSaku fan-

Later . . . Water and Earth Alchemist


End file.
